play for today
by Petronia-Reznor
Summary: esto no es justo, tal vez no para ti, pero lo es pra mi


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la escritora británica J.K. Rowling y la canción a la banda también británica The cure**

**Play for today**

It's not a case of doing what's right  
It's just the way I feel that matters  
Tell me I'm wrong  
I don't really care

¡Maldita sea!, no entiendo que es lo que te pasa, sabias que este día llegaría, supuse que estarías preparado pero estaba muy equivocado.

Me estoy cansando de escuchar tus quejas y remordimientos, intentando que me sienta culpable, pero no lo lograras; esta vez no se trata de hacer lo justo para ti y para mi, esta vez se trata de no seguirme engañando, se trata de dar rienda suelta a lo que siento.

No pierdas tu tiempo, no hay una razón sensata para lo que estoy haciendo, tal ves no quiera encadenarme tan pronto, tal ves me aburrí, tal ves me mato la rutina, no lo se, no estoy seguro de lo que paso…

Te lo repito no pierdas tu tiempo, no intentes que me quede, no repitas que todo cambiara si yo quiero, no quiero que cambies, te quise así como eras, seguramente alguien te amare igual o mas que yo algún día.

Por favor no intentes nada, todo me da igual…

It's not a case of share and share alike  
I take what I require  
I don't understand...  
You say it's not fair

Ahora me dices ¿Como repartimos los amigos?, eso no importa, cada quien tuvo una vida antes de conocernos, seguramente será duro al principio, pero no será imposible vivir el uno sin el otro.

Quieres que me lleve nuestros recuerdos, algunas fotos nuestras, algunas cartas; lamento ser tan poco cordial, pero no las necesito para nada, si en verdad me hicieran falta hubiera tomado algunas y las hubiera empacado junto con lo demás.

Pero esta vez no se trata de ser justos, no se trata de repartirlo todo equitativamente; no tengo la mas mínima intención de molestarte, por eso solo tomo lo que necesito.

Verdaderamente no te entiendo, trato de que esta despedida sea lo menos dolorosa posible, pero según lo que veo estas cayéndote a pedazos, diciendo una y otra vez que esto no es justo.

You expect me to act  
like a lover  
Consider my moves  
and deserve the reward  
to hold you in my arms  
and wait...  
And wait...  
Wait for something to happen

Pensándolo bien siempre hubo algo que me alejo de ti, el que te viera siempre como algo mas que un humano.

Te gustaba que me comportara como un esclavo tuyo, que tuviera cuidado con cada cosa que hacia para no perderte; que debía ser perfecto ante tus ojos para ser tan "afortunado" de abrazarte.

Y luego de eso esperar, esperar y esperar, para saber que pasaría después.

Si, tal vez fue eso lo que me separo de ti, el hastío de sentir que no era lo suficiente bueno para ti…

It's not a case of telling the truth  
some lines just fit the situation  
you call me a liar  
you would anyway

Me pides explicaciones, esta vez no voy a decirte la verdad, lo repito no quiero hacer mas dolorosa esta despedida, digo una o dos palabras tratando de convencerte y herirte lo menos posible.

No resulto como esperaba, notas que estoy mintiendo; todo se vuelve peor, ahora tus palabras no solo están inyectadas de dolor e impotencia, sino también de rabia y odio.

Nunca te gusto que te mintiera, siempre querías estar al tanto de todo lo que hacia, de todo lo que sentía, incluso de lo que pensaba, y ahora al verte en este estado es normal que me odies.

Pero es obvio esta vez no se trata de ser justos….

It's not a case of aiming to please  
you know you're always crying  
It's just your part  
in the play for today

Me estas hartando, ahora no se trata de ser cordial y agradable; ya no se trata de intentar que no llores, pareces que no puedes controlar ese llanto que ya no puedo soportar.

Entiéndelo no siempre podemos ganar, algunas veces tenemos que sufrir, incluso que perder, es una regla de la vida; pero a ti ella te había sonreído tanto que nunca pensaste que derramarías una lagrima…

E imagino que pensaste que mucho menos por mi, siempre (al igual que yo) pensaste que serias tu el que me abandonara, siempre pensaste que seria yo el que te rogaría que te quedaras, el que estaría ahogado en llanto…

Curioso ¿no?, pero ahora no puedo pensar mas, debo irme, para pensar solo en lo que hice, para dejarte a ti para que pienses en que fue lo mejor, tal ves no para ti, pero si de verdad me amas tanto como me lo estas diciendo ahora, sabrás que fue lo mejor para mi.

Salgo por aquella puerta que muchas veces estuvo cerrada para mi, porque para ti siempre estuvo abierta, al haber avanzado algunos pasos regreso mi mirada, me asombra verte ahí, rogando en silencio que regrese…

En verdad nunca pensé que esto pasaría, que me alejaría de ti sin siquiera dudarlo, y mucho menos el tenerte a mis pies suplicando, pidiéndome perdón. Como da de vueltas la vida.

Ahora definitivamente me alejo, caminando por la fría pero clara calle atestada de gente, preguntándome que me traerá la vida ahora.

Y solo puedo decirte que lo siento, nopude ser justo…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Cortito, muy cortito ¿Darán puntos por esto?

Personajes: Algo así como un Remus/Sirius ¿Por qué? Porque mi personaje es Lupin, y en el otro no encajaba Severus, no lo veo como alguien "creído" y Lucius no, porque esta casado y pues no se podía.

Curiosidad: Este escrito parece una extensión del extranjero de Albert Camus, acá Remus no siente nada, **no fue un intento de plagio**, fue tal vez el ambiente de la canción.

No siendo mas me despido y hasta la próxima, no sin antes dejarles la traducción de la canción. :D

**Play for today**

No es cuestión de hacer lo que es justo  
Sólo cuenta lo que siento  
Dime que no tengo razón  
Me da igual

No es cuestión de dividirlo todo equitativamente  
Cojo lo que necesito  
No lo entiendo...  
Dices que no es justo

Esperas de mí que me comporte  
Como un amante  
Que mida mis acciones  
Y me gane la recompensa  
De abrazarte  
Y espere...  
Y espere...  
Espere que algo ocurra

No es cuestión de decir la verdad  
Hay frases que se adaptan a la situación  
Me llamas mentiroso  
Muy en tu línea

No es cuestión de intentar agradar  
Ya sabes que nunca vas a dejar de llorar  
Es simplemente tu papel  
En la comedia de hoy


End file.
